Ostatnia Nadzieja: Pieśń Ładu i Chaosu
right Wstęp Witam w drugiej części mojego opowiadania. Żeby zrozumieć sens tej części musicie przeczytać moje poprzednie opowiadanie. O kawałku fabuły możecie się dowiedzieć z Zapowiedzi albo z Q&A, zaś ciekawostek z Zapisów. Opowiadanie zacznę pisać na początku września. 30px Smok Ciemności 30px Moja grota Rozdział I Lamenty Żywych to Pieśni Umarłych Wiatr dął w brzeg. Fale na Morzu Sztormów były co raz większe, a piasek zaczął wirować niczym małe tornada. Suknia Fluminoxa falowała niczym morze, nad którym stał feniks. Patrzył się na daleki ląd Chimy. Mimo iż był niewidoczny, wokół niej tańcowały płomienie po bitwie, która miała miejsce parę godzin temu. Za plecami Fluminoxa Smoki Ziemi leczyły nielicznych uratowanych. Feniks wziął wdech i powiedział. -Wojna została przegrana. Chaos zwyciężył nad Ładem. W sercach naszych pobratymców narodziły się rozpacz, smutek i zwątpienie. Nie ma już nadzieji.. Dharal siedzący na kamieniu odwrócił się do Fluminoxa. -Wiesz bracie....Zawsze jest nadzieja. -Jaka?-powiedział Thunderax-Przecież Drużyna Żywiołów nie żyje! -Litościwy Władco...-Powiedział damski głos Władcy odwrócii się. Stała tam fioletowa smoczyca z amuletem w kształcie półksiężyca. Miała czarno-srebrną zbroję, i kilka rogów na czole oraz Czarno Fioletową spodnicę. Dharal wytrzeszczył na nią oczy. ''-Darelia? En seyl?'' -''Yel Weler Dharal''. Proszę mów w wspólnej mowie. -Dobrze. Jak i kiedy wróciłaś? Miałaś być strażniczką Smoków Chaosu! -Kiedy się przebudzili udawałam jednego z nich. Kiedy obudzili upiory spotkałam Mantykorę bez skrzydeł... -CO? SPOTKAŁAŚ MERĘ? -Tak, próbowała odebrać Charolesowi moc. Jednak coś nie wyszło i Czerwony pysk porwał młodziczków, jednak obiecał że nic im nie zrobi. -Oni żyją! Chwila, Chwila!-przerwał Thunderax-A ty jak uciekłaś? -Nooooo...Więc kiedy Charoles uśpił drużynę ja skorzystałam z okazji, jednaak zapomniałam użyć kamuflażu i teraz nie mogę tam wrócić. -Drużyna żyje...Są uwięzieni...Ale gdzie? -Prawdopodobnie przy wulkanie, na południu. Thunderax pomyślał chwilę. -Dobrze wyślę dwóch wojowników i ciebie Darelio. -Znakomicie! Uwielbiam jak coś się dzieje! Powiedziała i zmieniła się w pradawną formę. Zaś za nią polecieli dwa ptaki gromu Thondex i Therax. Rozdział II Krzyk Błękitnego ptaka Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II Soundtrack - 06. Neville -Zginiemy tu.-powiedziała Mera. Minął jeden dzień od obudzenia czerwia. Charoles zostawił niewiele dla Drużyny: jedynie duży zapas wody i parę kromek chleba. Za mało by przeżyć chociaż kilkanaście dni. Laval dość mocno ubolewał. Był przyzwyczajony do królewskich uczt. Zgłodniał jeszcze bardziej. Wziął kawałek chleba, nie zwracając uwagi na spojrzenie Eris. -No co? Głodny jestem! -C...co to jest!?-powiedział Sithar Na niebie było można było zobaczyć dwa błękitne punkty i jeden fioletowy. Zaczęły się zbliżać coraz bardziej. -Co do... -PRZYBYLI PO NAS!!!!! Sithar nie mylił się, rozpoznali w nich Thondex i Therax, zaś Mera ropoznała Darelię. -TU! TU! TU!-krzyczeli wszyscy Skutecznie gdyż ptaki gromu i smoczyca zawróciły się w ich stronę. Darelia ryknęła i zanurkowała. Mignęło purpurowe światło. Darelia zmniejszyła się i podbiegła do klatki. -Ci młodzi zawsze wpadają w kłopoty! Odwróciła się bokiem do klatki i trąciła ją laską. Ku zdziwieniu Drużyny: klatka rozpadła się. Therax i Thondex również się zmienili. -No cóż, zbyt prosto poszło!-powiedziała Therax -Po prostu jesteś przyzwyczajona do trudnych warunków!-powiedział Thondex -Koniec tych nędznych pogaduszek ptaszory! Mamy tutaj tkwić jak debile?! -Wszystko z nią dobrze?-szepnął Laval do Mery. -Tak....Chyba... -Chyba wiecie co robić?-powiedział Thondex -Tak. Trójka pradawnych zamieniła się w prawdziwą formę. Laval, Eris i Cragger wsiedli na Thondexa, Worriz, Gorzan i Rhogon usiedli na Therax zaś Sithar, Mera i Razar usiedli na Darelię (Sithar i Razar zrobili to z niechęcią). Łupnęli skrzydłami i polecieli wysoko... Rozdział III W namiocie władcy Wylądowali. Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w ich stronę. Każdy przeszukiwał wzrokiem Ptaki Gromu i smoczycę. Cała Drużyna zsiadła z przyjaciół. Mieszkańcy wymienili się wzrokiem i popatrzyła się na nich. -Cz....czy to Drużyna Żywiołów?-powiedział jakiś lew -Tak. Ten kto nie zatkał uszu: pożałował. Ocaleni wrzasnęli tak głośno, że bębenki zanikały. Laval ledwo co słyszał swój oddech. Jednak euforie przerwała jedna osoba... -CISZA!!! Wszyscy odwrócili się. Na wzgórzu pomiędzy namiotami, stał Ikalial -Zachowujcie się bardziej przyzwoicie, proszę.-Zszedł z góry.-Witaj Drużyno Żywiołów! Drużyno najdzielniejszych! -A ja to powietrze.-mruknęła Darelia -Fluminox oczekuje was w swoim namiocie. Drużyna posłuchała i poszła za Władcą Lodu. Laval podbiegł do Ikaliala. -Co się działo gdy nas nie było? -Dużo rzeczy. -A mógłbyś powiedzieć coś więcej?-zniecierpliwił się Razar -Nie, dowiecie się w swoim czasie. -Dokąd zmierzamy?-spytała Eris -Do namiotu Fluminoxa. Musimy zrobić naradę. Mijali różne namioty, prawie każdy był taki sam. W jednym zmieściło by się najwięcej trzy osoby. Na czubku każdego łopotała mała flaga, każda była w kolorze żywiołu i miała na sobie symbol plemienia. Uwagę Lavala przykuł duży namiot z pomarańczową chąrągiewką i symbolem lwów. Postanowił, że wróci tam gdy skończy się narada. Doszli do namiotu większego niż wszystkie jakie minęli. Miał on dużą flagę w wszystkich kolorach żywiołów (poza czerwonym, który był kolorem chaosu) Na każdym z nich widniał symbol pradawnych. Weszli do niego. Przy okrągłym stole siedzieli wszystcy Władcy. Wnętrze namiotu było o wiele, wiele większe niż na zewnątrz.. -Witaj, Drużyno Żywiołów. Usiądźcie, mam wam coś do powiedzenia. Otóż, jak wiecie Charoles zdobył Chimę i uwolnił Wielkiego Czerwia. Długo nad tym myśleliśmy, aż w końcu zdecydowaliśmy.-podszedł do półki i wziął ogromną księgę.-Mianowicie, musicie odnaleźć Dethàl Elennars ''czyli Kryształy Żywiołów. Mają w sobie ogromną moc, której pełnia może być wyzwolona jedynie na Wzgórzach Żywiołów, które znajdują się w sercu Chimy. -A te kryształy...gdzie się znajdują?-spytała Eris -Wiemy jak się dowiedzieć, potrzebujemy jednego z nich. -Super! Czyli nigdy nie pokonamy Charolesa!-powiedział Cragger -Wręcz przeciwnie, to on nigdy nie pokona nas. Gdyż jeden kryształ jest tu. A dokładnie w twojej tiarze, Gwiazdo Niebios, Mroczny Jeźdzcu oraz wojowniczko Plemienia Orłów, którą zwą Eris. Rozdział IV Gwiazda Niebios Laval spojrzał się na towarzyszkę. Odpowiedziała mu tym samym, tyle że z uśmiechem. Poza nimi wszyscy mieli miny jakby zauważyli Charolesa w bikini...Sithar obrócił się do orlicy i lwa -Jak? -To długa historia, za długa na ten moment.-powiedziała Eris -Tak czy siak-zaczął Fluminox- Eris, połóż swą tiarę na mapie. Wojowniczka wykonała polecenie. Mapa zaświeciła się i ukazała osiem miejsc w Chimie. -Dobra, mamy już ukazane cztery...Kryształy ciemności są na wyspie Chaosu, Kryształy powietrza jak można się spodziewać w powietrzu... -Chwila! Skąd do diaska wiesz, że są w powietrzu?-zapytał Razar Fluminox pstryknął palcami i stało się coś niebywałego. Dwa szare punkty uniosły się nad mapą, miejsca oznaczające Królestwo Powietrza i Świątyni Feniksów również wzniosły się w górę odsłaniając elementy pod spodem. Mapa nagle uniosła się i zmieniła kształt na falowaną, tworząc drzewa, góry, i inne punkty orientacyjne. Pod mapą utworzyły się podziemia, ukazujące pradawne przejścia Kotów podziemnych oraz Królestwo Cienia. Tam gdzie były Zewnętrzne Krainy unosiła się zielona mgła, zaś oceany falowały jak prawdziwe. Na sam koniec nad mapą pojawiły się chmury, a na jej samej pojawiły się figury postaci. -Jak... -To jest najstarsza mapa jaka istnieje.-przerwał Gorzanowi Ikalial-Pokazuje każde miejsce, każdą pogodę, każdą osobę oraz każdy szczegół. Jest bardzo przydatna do obmyślania strategii. Thunderax nagle odsunął, stół używając mocy, zaś mapa opadła łagodnie na podłogę. Drużyna przyjrzała się dokładniej dziewięciu punktom. -Ej, a czemu ten niebieski punkcik jest pod wodą?-zapytał Rhogon -Co...-Laval spojrzał na Morze Sztormów -O ja pier**lę-przeklnął Worriz -Kto normalny umieszcza kryształ pod wodą!!??-krzyknęła Eris -Charoles chciał ukryć kryształy w najskrytszych miejscach. Ja myślałem nad tym długo i chyba wiem w jakiej kolejności trzeba je zdobyć...-Zaczął Fluminox -Mów, mów-powiedział Sithar -A więc w pierwszej kolejności... Przerwał mu huk. Razar zemdlał. Mera oglądnęła się za nim. -Będzie żył. -Dobrze. Więc w pierwszej kolejności, zdobędziemy kryształy powietrza, znajduje się on nad Wyspą Chaosu. Kiedy będziemy je mieli, otworzą nam możliwość zdobycia kryształu lodu, znajdującego się w wodzie. Następnie, zdobędziemy kryształy ziemi, który swą lokalizację mają na wyspie na Szmaragdowym Morzu. Potem przejdziemy sekretnym przejściem, znajdującym się pod Morzem Sztormów, które łączy Wsypę Chaosu z Zewnętrznymi Krainami. A na samym końcu, zdobędziemy kryształy ognia, kryjącymi się w głębi Cavory. -Zadanie nie będzie proste, dlatego wierzymy, że wam się uda.-powiedziała Erathia. -Całym sercem.-Powiedział Thunderax -I duszą-dodał Ikalial -''Enthra re!-Dokończył Dharal.-I niech tak pozostanie. Nagle Razar (Wciąż leżąc na podłodze) wykrztusił: -Widzę światło! Widzę światło! -To pochodnia debilu.-powiedziała Mera Towarzystwo w namiocie eksplodowało potężnym śmiechem. Zabawę przerwał Thondex, który wszedł do namiotu. Panie...-zwrócił się do Thunderaxa-Zwiad powrócił. Rozdział V Zła wiadomość Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Dragon of Shadow